Pyrazolium compounds are known to possess biological activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,011 describes pyrazolium fungicides and certain compositions containing them. That patent teaches that the pyrazolium fungicides are applied at rates of from about 0.5 kg/ha to 10.0 kg/ha. However, certain fungicidal compositions containing pyrazolium compounds are unacceptably phytotoxic at the application rates required to prevent or control fungal infestation and disease.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide more effective and less phytotoxic pyrazolium fungicidal compositions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a more effective method for preventing, controlling or ameliorating a disease caused by a phytopathogenic fungus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a more effective and less phytotoxic method for protecting a crop, crop seed or tuber from fungal infestation and disease.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.